


Old House

by LotusEve



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Afterlife, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusEve/pseuds/LotusEve
Summary: 还是个孩子的诺克提斯遇到了一个有些熟悉的人。
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 1





	1. 第一章

今天的早餐是牛奶和麦片。

诺克提斯踩着一把餐椅才将将够到最高处的橱柜。他伸手拉开吱呀作响的柜门，两道小眉毛紧紧皱在一起。要不是今天早上天气突然冷起来了，他才不会想要在牛奶里加糖，而那罐已经很久没用过的砂糖正躲在这个柜子不知道哪个角落里。

“吃太多糖会长蛀牙的哟，”露娜一边轻轻松松地将糖罐举到诺克提斯跳起来也够不到的高度，一边笑眯眯地说道，“我是为了你好。”

他气得撇嘴，整整三天都不想再见到那个高不可及的柜子。大人真是讨厌，诺克提斯抱着小玩偶缩在窗台一角这么想着。大人居然为了那么一点点长蛀牙的几率放弃甜食，为了更小一点点感冒的几率放弃在初雪的早晨跳出去做雪天使。不可理喻。

糖罐被找到了，它看起来就像过去一样可爱。诺克提斯单手抱着这个对他来说不算小的玻璃罐，一边扶着那把破旧的椅子回到了地面上。他刚把糖罐在厨台上放好就听到了门铃的声响，忙不迭地朝门口跑去。普莱娜一向不喜欢等太久，只是稍微慢上一点诺克提斯都要准备好让自己的脸颊被她蹂躏一番。

他打开门，并没有想着先往猫眼瞄上一眼。那意味着他还得搬个板凳过来，实在是不必要的工作量。

但是门外站着的并不是和平日一样的白发少女。

“早上好，”那个胡茬都没有刮干净的金发大叔倒是活力满满地和他打了声招呼，“这是今天的牛奶。”

诺克提斯把两个装得满满的玻璃罐接了过来，像往常一样抱在怀里。“早上好，”他尽量有礼貌地回复到，“路上辛苦了。”

男孩说完就预备关上门结束这段谈话，但看起来新到的派送员并不这么想。男人朝屋子里好奇地打量了一番后，兴致盎然到让诺克提斯有些手足无措的目光又回到了他身上。“你一个人住吗？”

诺克提斯强忍住翻白眼的冲动。又来了，大人们的连环问标准开头。

“是的，”他有些不快地答道，“如果您没有其他什么事的话，我想我还——”

“牛奶挺沉的，”大叔继续说道，“我帮你提进去吧？你不介意的话？”

诺克提斯刚想回答他很介意，视线就猝不及防地撞上了一张灿烂得丝毫不比阳光逊色的笑脸。派送员对他眨眨眼，脸上先前他担心会看到的怀疑和不赞成丝毫不见踪影，只有温和的、纯粹的善意。诺克提斯有些迷糊地眨眨眼，想起来自己想吃的巧克力麦片也在那个遥远的柜子里。

他实在不想再爬一次椅子了。

诺克提斯把牛奶塞回了对方手中，给自己换来了一个更加炫目的笑容。

“我留他吃了早饭，”诺克提斯汇报道，语气中带着一点少有的骄傲，“他也很喜欢巧克力麦片。和甜牛奶。加了很多糖的甜牛奶。”

“是吗？”露娜正在往口里塞不知道第几块安布拉送来的曲奇，口齿不清地回复到，“那你下次应该提醒他当心蛀牙。”

“我和他没那么熟，”诺克提斯皱皱鼻子，小口喝着杯子里滚烫的花茶。露娜这里从来没有好喝的饮料，除了牛奶。但是牛奶都被拿去做饼干了，饼干里又有他讨厌的果干。也许一开始他就不该过来。

“新品出炉！”安布拉带着一阵旋风般闯入房间的黄油香气出现在了门口，像是会被“盘中饼干余量不足20%”这件事召唤一样迅捷。“这次的是核桃曲奇——你该吃一点了，诺克特。不然露娜晚上又要哀嚎自己今日的热量摄取过多。”

“我没有哀嚎过这种事！”

“那是她自己的问题……”

诺克提斯用饱含崇敬的目光看着安布拉翩然放下又一个堆满饼干的碟子，白发青年顺势对他比了个大拇指。安布拉看起来不比露娜年长，但对付大人时总能把对方噎得说不出话。

“瑞布斯呢？”露娜迫不及待地将手伸向了新品，“在厨房偷吃面团吗？”

“我没有！”远处传来一声少年的尖叫，“那是你才干得出来的事！”

“还是不够沉稳，”露娜耸耸肩，嘴角挂着一点残渣。“不知道他什么时候才能改掉这样大吼大叫的毛病。”

诺克提斯有时真庆幸自己不是她的弟弟。

“接着说，”他们的糕点师拉开椅子坐了下来，不动声色地将面前的花茶杯子推开一点。“你留他吃了早饭？然后呢？”

“他说他叫普隆普特，是新来的派送员，”诺克提斯闷闷地说道，“说起来普莱娜人呢？派送员招人要求是名字必须P开头吗？”

“普莱娜出远门去了，”她的哥哥回答道，“走之前辞掉了工作。很高兴听到你和新来的人相处得好。”

露娜看起来并不打算就这样善罢甘休。她露出了诺克提斯一看就觉得大事不妙的表情，并且在语出惊人前清了清嗓子。“所以，”她好整以暇地端起茶杯抿了一口，“你觉得新来的人怎么样？嗯？”

“我觉得他人不错。”诺克提斯秉持着他一贯超出同龄人的冷静答道，不无警惕地往安布拉身边挪了挪。

“不错到你可以把他请进家门喝牛奶，”露娜发出一声夸张的叹息，“还分享你宝贵的巧克力麦片。”

“省省吧，露娜，”安布拉温和地终止了这个话题，尽管他的下一句话立即就让诺克提斯再次不满了起来，“诺克特还是个孩子。”

“这么大的年纪也该有个暗恋对象了——”

“——这么大的年纪一般都是明恋对象。”

诺克提斯闭上眼睛。他今天真不该来的。

等诺克提斯反应过来的时候，普隆普特已经在灶台前忙活了。

“你之前吃的都是什么？”他一边翻炒着锅里的肉酱，一边高声埋怨，“我在你的冰箱里没看到半点新鲜的食材。一点绿色都没有。”

“速冻披萨，速冻咖喱，速冻意面，”诺克提斯乖乖数给他听，“速冻鸡翅，速冻鱼排，速冻——”

“速冻一切，”普隆普特制止了他，“我知道了，你不用再说了。”

一旁在名义上监督着他不要烧掉厨房的男孩瘪瘪嘴。“我只会用烤箱和微波炉，”诺克提斯小声嘟囔，“而且你也在做意面，没什么不一样。”

“我用了新鲜的材料，”普隆普特举起一把切碎的罗勒叶，在诺克提斯还没来得及阻止他之前就全部丢进了锅里，“新鲜的，”他又丢了一把进去，“绿色的，”又一把，“美味的材料。”

过去的一个月里两人的关系进展突飞猛进。普隆普特已经养成了带着早餐上门的习惯，用一切他看心情买来的东西替换掉了诺克提斯万年不变的牛奶燕麦。今天是他第一次来吃晚饭，但也不出意料地自带了材料。

“毕竟没有提前通知你嘛，”普隆普特大言不惭地在门口这么告诉他，“没有吃的可就不得了了。”

他们在漫无目的的闲聊中吃完了普隆普特的得意之作，诺克提斯又一次被拦在了厨房外面。“看你洗碗也太危险了，”金发的厨师说道，“还是我来好啦，就当是招待我的谢礼吧。”

在最后一个盘子被放归原位之后，普隆普特吹了声口哨，回头看着在门口等他的诺克提斯。“那我差不多该走啦，”这个年纪不小的男人歪着头对他眨眼，又让诺克提斯变得迷糊起来，“今天晚上很开心。”

“嗯，”他嗫嚅了一下，好不容易将即将出逃的语言能力找了回来，“你想留下来打游戏吗？”

“他就是你的金发甜心，”露娜带着梦幻的神情总结道，“诺克提斯，我真为你感到骄傲。”

诺克提斯先是被那个代称惊得打了个寒颤。他在脑内回放了一下——普隆普特那头亮眼的、刚冲完凉时乱糟糟的金发，和比金发更加耀眼的笑容——金发甜心。没错。露娜真是个天才。

但他不打算承认这件事，因为普隆普特暂时还只能在他脑内当一个甜心。

“所以，”露娜满怀期待地看着他，“你打算什么时候告白？”

诺克提斯刚想开口否认，说自己甚至还没有和她确认任何事情——一双手轻柔地摁在了他的肩膀上。

“露娜弗蕾亚，”不知道什么时候出现在他身后的安布拉说道，“我们说好了不谈这件事情的。”

“我谈了什么？”露娜迷茫地眨眨眼，很快又把目光转向了一头雾水的诺克提斯，“别担心，年龄不是问题，很快就会解——”

“就是这件事。”安布拉再次打断了她，语气里带着少见的蛮横，“我们说好了不谈这件事。”

一瞬间露娜的表情像是想要发怒，但她很快就压了下去。她再次看向诺克提斯，澄澈的蓝色眼眸里已经不见刚才的戏谑，取而代之的是一些诺克提斯搞不明白的失落和悲伤。

“什么都不是问题，诺克特，”露娜柔声说道，“你只需要记得这件事。”


	2. 第二章

诺克提斯将一束雏菊插进花瓶里。

这个花瓶在不久前还是一个罩了一层灰尘的玻璃瓶。诺克提斯不知道这个东西是什么时候出现在房子里的，它居住的时间说不定比自己还要长得多。上一任屋主是谁他无从忆起，自己怎么来到这栋房子里的也全无印象。诺克提斯只记得自己在那张床上醒来，孤身一人，外面正在落一场风声不大的雨。

他独自一个人坐在黑暗里，茫然得如同一只被遗弃的蛋，既不知道自己从哪来也不知道自己会变成什么样。第二天早上普莱娜敲开了屋门，那时他还记得要看猫眼。她身后跟着安布拉，白发的双胞胎给他带来了这个世界的第一顿饱餐，也负责了之后的很多顿。露娜在第三天下午来访，旁边站着一个不情不愿的瑞布斯。

一切都顺理成章。诺克提斯就像一个搬到新街道的孩子，遇到了一群友善的邻居。和其他孩子略有不同的地方在于他没有监护人，而包括他自身在内，无一人知道这个小小的社区是如何形成的。

“大家都是一醒来就在这里了，”露娜是这样解答他的疑惑的，“没人记得自己之前在哪。”

但新来的人总觉得迷茫。总有那么一段时间他们都在迫切地寻找答案，像是这样就可以得到一些什么已经失去的东西。但图书馆里有故事集，有工具书，有几乎一切人们想读的东西——独独没有答案。诺克提斯拖着一副时常腰酸背痛的小小身躯穿梭在书架之间，像是匆匆查看每一家店名好找到会面地点的赴约者。但赴什么约呢？和谁见面呢？

没有答案。

他很快发现自己的年龄不再增长。诺克提斯不记得自己已经在这里度过第几个年头了，但他的身高没有增长过一分一厘。所以他讨厌被叫做小孩子，他早已不是了。这幅儿童的身躯让他感到困惑和疲惫，但他常常拒绝按照大人的方式去思考或者接受一些什么事情。

他以为普隆普特也会如此。不管看起来如何的开心，新来者的满腔疑惑都不可能这么快就得到解答——普隆普特也会迷茫、会焦虑、会感到无助，一定是这样。诺克提斯只是想不明白为什么对方从来没有问过自己任何问题，一个都没有。

普隆普特就像是已经在这里待了很久一样，仿佛诺克提斯才是那个应该百思不得其解的人。他笑着的时间永远比不笑的时间要多，浑身上下透着一股永远用不完的精神气。

门铃响了。

诺克提斯松开了那朵被他轻捻在手里的小花，叹了口气。

瑞布斯在下着磅礴大雨的时候摁响了门铃。

在诺克提斯用并不算慢的动作赶到门口之前，尖锐的门铃声已经被听起来气势汹汹的砸门声代替。诺克提斯打开门，想要问是谁半夜三更用这种损人不利己的方式扰民，然后看到了一个眼圈红得令人吃惊的瑞布斯。

银发少年被雨水淋成了一个实打实的落汤鸡，但诺克提斯几乎能看到怒火顶着要被豆大的雨珠砸灭的势头一次次顽强不屈地从他身后冒出来。瑞布斯脸上的水痕让人无法分辨那是眼泪还是雨水，诺克提斯也懒得去想。

“怎么了？”他很耐心地问道，侧身准备让瑞布斯进来谈谈心。也许又是什么青春期少年的烦恼，一些露娜永远听不到但十有八九猜得到的抱怨。

但瑞布斯没有进来的意思。他只是死死盯着诺克提斯，即使男孩可以感觉到那些怒火并不是针对他而来。

“诺克提斯，”瑞布斯说道，声音不再像那个会和姐姐大吵大闹的叛逆少年，“你什么都没有想起来吗？”

“想起来什么？”诺克提斯感到很迷茫。他的生活已经足够一团糟了，最近才好不容易因为普隆普特的出现而多了一些光明。他不希望事情开始这样发展，这意味着他又要开始思考那些费了不少力气才放下的问题。

“我也——什么都没想起来。”瑞布斯说了一句废话，但很快又补充了一句，“但是你要快点想起来，不然时间来不及了。”

诺克提斯感觉自己的喉咙干得吓人。“什么时间？”他问道。

“露娜和安布拉，”瑞布斯并没有回答他的问题，“我听到他们说你应该想起来。不然就没有时间了。”

“就算你这么说我也没办法明白——”诺克提斯还想开口再问几句，门口的少年却已经转身离去。

他迅速地消失在了那片黑暗而混沌的雨幕里，留下呆立在门口的诺克提斯。

“普隆普特，”诺克提斯抬起头看着正在擦头发的同居人，“你知道什么吗？”

“什么？”普隆普特用他一向愉快的语气回复道，“知道怎么接受蔬菜？知道怎么提醒自己睡觉前应该刷牙？知道怎么早起在舒适可人的阳光下跑步？”

“不是那些，”诺克提斯直接无视了对方一贯的跳脱。“你知道自己为什么在这里吗？”

“我在这里因为我不放心你一个人住，”普隆普特挑起眉毛，“还有为了确保你摄入正常的食物。有什么问题吗？”

诺克提斯深吸一口气。这场对话迟早要开始的，他告诉自己。

“你知道自己是怎么出现在这里吗？”他凝视着普隆普特那双漂亮的蓝紫色眼眸问道，“你知道在这之前你是一个怎样的人吗？”

普隆普特没有说话。

“你为什么从来不问我呢？”诺克提斯继续说道，“你知道你可以问的。我一开始问了露娜他们很多问题。”

诺克提斯曾经以为普隆普特在自己之外已经找其他人问过了。但是事实上普隆普特几乎不和任何人来往——除了诺克提斯。没人知道他住在哪，他只是在征得诺克提斯的同意之后的第二天就顺顺当当地一个人带着所有行李出现在了屋门前。

“我不知道，”普隆普特终于回答道，声音中透着诺克提斯无法理解的冷静与平和，“我什么都想不起来。”

这次沉默的是诺克提斯。

“但是你知道就算问我也不会有结果。”诺克提斯小声说道。“你认识我吗，普隆普特？”

他把自己蜷缩起来，塞在了沙发的一个小角落里。时针按部就班工作的滴答声在寂静的房间里清晰可闻，诺克提斯闭上了双眼。他痛恨这样的无力和自我厌恶——他不自居大人，但也不愿意被当成孩子。可他总是需要什么人来陪着自己，解答自己的疑惑，告诉他不止他一个人一无所知。即使人人都有理由像他一样痛苦。

普隆普特在原地停留了一会，然后向着沙发走来。诺克提斯听到衣料摩擦发出窸窸窣窣的声响，然后被拥入了一个温暖的怀抱。普隆普特在他面前的地板上跪了下来，用一个有些别扭的姿势将诺克提斯拉入了怀中。他身上有好闻的香波味，也许很普通，但这是普隆普特的味道。这个认知让诺克提斯觉得心满意足。

“我还知道我应该来陪你，”普隆普特说道，声音温柔得像一支摇篮曲，“诺克特。”

诺克提斯做了一个梦。

他站在一场雨里，背后是很长的台阶。普隆普特站在他面前，低着头。雨水打湿了那头灿烂的金发，像是黑云遮住太阳。时间静止不动，他想要挪动身体，却连好好看一眼普隆普特都做不到。

但是普隆普特走了过来。他抱住诺克提斯——自己什么时候这么高了——紧紧地拥抱着他。然后他在诺克提斯的脸侧落下一个小心翼翼的亲吻，像是担心这样做会被什么人发现一样。他在躲着谁呢？

时间开始重新流动了。普隆普特站在他面前，脸上的泪痕很快就融入雨水消失不见。

——他在躲避自己。诺克提斯恍惚地想到。

他醒来时觉得很难受。

普隆普特还睡得很香，这意味着时间不到早晨六点。诺克提斯耐心地等待自己的视力适应房内的黑暗，然后开始仔细端详普隆普特安静的睡颜。他发现自己想念那双几乎永远盛满笑意的眼睛，也想念那双眼睛注视着自己的样子。即使他在脑内可以清晰的勾勒出普隆普特所有的表情，但他还是迫不及待地想要现在就看到。

这是一个很无理的要求，他当然不会说出口。诺克提斯伸出手抚上普隆普特的脸颊，细细地摸索过每一寸皮肤。眼角的皱纹、像是永远都休息得不够的黑眼圈、微微颤动的睫毛、紧抿着的嘴唇、有些扎手的胡茬。他专心致志地看着，像是在完成什么人委托给他的任务。

诺克提斯凑上前去亲吻普隆普特的嘴唇。比他想象中的要凉一些，但依旧不足以让他停下这个单方面的吻。近在眼前的浅金色睫毛颤了一下，诺克提斯几乎以为普隆普特要醒来了。他闭上眼睛。

普隆普特没有推开他。


	3. 第三章

“诺克特，”普隆普特在房间里喊他，“我找到卡班库尔了。”

诺克提斯正在书架上找一本打发午后时光的最佳读物。他今天没有直视电子屏幕的心情，任何荧光的闪烁都让他觉得头晕脑胀。普隆普特的声音听起来很近，但也没有近到让他愿意找过去的地步。

“什么？”他有些茫然地转过头，盯着不知道何时出现在面前的普隆普特。男人正双手捧着那个毛绒玩偶向他递过来，像是在邀功的得意神情几乎在他头上生出一双精神抖擞的立耳。

“它在你的床底下，”普隆普特看着诺克提斯将还蒙着一层灰的玩偶接过去，“可能是不小心被踢进去的？”

诺克提斯点点头，伸手抚摸着玩偶垂在身侧的一双大耳朵。普隆普特看着他，阳光盛在眼睛里像是傍晚时分在海边亮起的灯塔。他突然凑近了一些，吓得诺克提斯打了个激灵。男孩眨眨眼，盯住两人快要撞在一起的鼻尖，感觉自己有些喘不上气。

普隆普特抽出一本看起来沉甸甸的、不知道什么时候被放上书架的书，然后重新拉开了两人之间的距离。“这是我拍的照片，”他已经转身朝沙发走去，留下不满的诺克提斯一人待在原地，“你要看看吗？”

他们花了一些时间来看那本相册。

大部分都是风景照，一个个方框里映出诺克提斯熟悉但未曾好好看过的画面。普隆普特是怎么发现这些地方值得一拍的呢？

诺克提斯一页页翻着，全神贯注地盯住那些或明亮或昏暗的小场景。他听到咔嚓声，转过头看到一个举着相机的普隆普特。

“我在拍卡班库尔啦，”普隆普特对他眨眼，“当然还有你。”

男孩低头看向仍然被他抱在怀中的玩偶。卡班库尔用灰扑扑的眼眸凝视着他，同过去的千百个日夜一样。玩偶是他在这个世界见到的第一个朋友——也许他可以这么说。心智尚且是个孩子时诺克提斯就习惯将它抱在手中，而这次没人将它从自己手中拿走。

诺克提斯翻页的动作停了下来。普隆普特已经重新挨在他身边坐好，呼吸声离得很近，像下一秒就要像梦中那样给他一个落在脸颊上的吻。诺克提斯合上那本厚实的相册放到一边，然后握住普隆普特的手。

“我觉得我想起来一点什么了。”

“普莱娜，”诺克提斯放下手中的茶杯。他依旧不习惯这个味道，不管在过去的日子里他的饮食结构已经被普隆普特进行了一番如何惊人的改造。“她到底去哪里了？没有人出过远门。”

没有人知道他们是否有出远门的条件。每一个人都长久地在这里生活，有自己负责的事情，从未想过离开。普莱娜已经消失了将近两年，怪不得她要辞去派送员的工作。

露娜最近变得很奇怪。她在努力维持每一次下午茶的愉快氛围，一如既往地和瑞布斯隔空惹怒对方，大啖安布拉做好的点心。但那些焦急总是不经意间流露出来，像是匆匆包扎好的缎带礼盒散了一次又一次。她看着诺克提斯时前一秒还满是喜悦——因为他讲了普隆普特的事——下一秒便只剩下哀伤。他感到露娜对自己有着什么期待，却不知道如何完成这个具体内容一概不知的愿望。

“她去了一个很远的地方，”露娜轻描淡写地回答道，“办完事就会回来的。其他的事情我不能——”

“其他事情我们也不知道。”坐在一旁的安布拉打断道。诺克提斯没有问他。如果这又是触碰到了什么禁忌的问题，青年当然不会回答，也不会让露娜回答。

茶杯与碟子碰撞发出的声响大得吓人。已经站起身来的露娜凶狠地瞪着表情自如的安布拉，像过去的那几次一样。诺克提斯静静等待着，等露娜坐回去之后再将话题转移到普隆普特在花园里新种的不知名植物上去。

但是露娜没有坐下去。安布拉终于在被长久瞪视后抬头看了露娜一眼，叹了口气。他站起身，向门口走去。

“考虑清楚后果，露娜弗蕾亚。”在经过诺克提斯时他这么说道。

房门关上后的脚步声明显多出了一个人，瑞布斯大概不知道几时就躲在门后偷听了。露娜坐了下来，拿过茶壶给自己已经洒了大半的茶杯重新添上热气蒸腾的花茶。

“普莱娜去找雷吉斯了，”露娜说道，语气中透着疲惫。但她很平静，像是刚刚在诺克提斯面前打赢了一场无声的战役。“雷吉斯，你记得吗？他是对你来说非常重要的一个人。”

诺克提斯摇摇头。露娜的眼神再次变得悲伤起来，刚刚燃起的一点希望消失不见。

“送雷吉斯离开也是普莱娜的工作之一。他会离开这个世界，去到一个新的地方——一个他不再是雷吉斯的地方。”露娜接着说道。“有一些人可以想起来，诺克提斯。但不是所有人，而没有成功的人会失去选择的权利。”

“安布拉认为记忆的回溯原本就是一种选择，”她凝视着诺克提斯，“回忆不起来的人本身就已经做出了决定。但是我不这么觉得，诺克提斯。他们正在夺走你的选择。”

“你要赶紧想起来，在一切都结束之前——在你再一次被他们推上另一条道路之前。”

你为什么知道这些呢？诺克提斯想要问她。露娜也许已经做出了自己的选择，也可能从一开始就什么都知道。他总觉得对方无所不知，就像一个预言者——

就像一个神使。

诺克提斯回到家时，普隆普特仍然在院子的一角捣鼓着那些花苗。

男孩站在他身后不发一言。正在劳作着的新晋园艺师哼着小曲给这个家庭的新成员浇水，因为刘海被别起来而露出的额头覆上了一层在阳光下亮闪闪的细密汗珠。诺克提斯不知道自己是否应该在此时开口。

“普隆普特，”他还是出声唤道，“普隆普特。”他又喊了一声。

男人转过身来，脸上带着的笑容让诺克提斯再次开始怀疑起自己的判断来。“诺克特诺克特，”他应答道，语气轻快，“欢迎回来。”

诺克提斯扑进他的怀里。普隆普特很快就抱住了他。不管是什么时候，只要诺克提斯需要，他就可以从普隆普特那儿得到一切东西——热腾腾的甜牛奶、失踪已久的卡班库尔、温暖的拥抱、以及秘密的亲吻。但他现在需要的是一个答案，而普隆普特总是在逃避答案。他抛出新的问题，用一个玩笑将诺克提斯的满腔担忧打得烟消云散，最多只说一声“没什么”。但这次诺克提斯需要的比这更多，他觉得自己在将普隆普特最后一点属于自身的东西夺走。

“普隆普特，”他小声地问道，“你已经选好了吗？”

抱着他的金发男人陷入一场长久的沉默。诺克提斯耐心地等待着，不知道普隆普特是否会像之前的很多次一样用自己的方法反抗——选好了什么，今天的晚餐还是明天的早餐？——但这些问号没有冒出来。

“我选好了，”普隆普特告诉他，“所以我在这里。”

他们继续拥抱着，直到太阳敛去光辉。

篝火非常温暖。

诺克提斯靠在那只羽毛因为长途跋涉而变得灰扑扑的陆行鸟身上，感到下一秒自己打架的眼皮就要永久性停战和好。另一团暖源挨着他坐下，让诺克提斯更加放松下来，准备开始一场酣然但次日会让他叫苦连天的睡眠。

“诺克特，”普隆普特在小声喊他，“要看看我今天拍的照片吗？”

黑发的青年猛然醒了过来。他侧过头，看到好友对着自己露出一个有些羞涩的笑容。火光将他金发的边缘染上一层朦胧的红色，让普隆普特成为了只有在梦和童话里才好出现的精灵。

诺克提斯点点头。普隆普特挨得更紧了一些，像是想要取暖，即使现在的天气不算太冷。看照片时两个人的脸离得很近，诺克提斯不由自主地屏住呼吸。他知道自己在等待什么。

但普隆普特没有亲吻他。也许永远都不会。

院子里有狗叫声。

诺克提斯并没有睁开双眼。他下意识地去摸索熟睡着的普隆普特，在确认周围只有他一个人之后才开始不情不愿地将酸涩的双眼撑开一条缝隙。窗外的天空不算昏暗，但也没有亮到让人愿意相信白天已然到来的程度。

狗叫声再次响了起来，这次比之前更大了，像是在催促什么人一样。诺克提斯静静地躺了一会，然后坐了起来。

院子里坐着的是一条白色的中型犬。诺克提斯走到它面前蹲下，伸手想去揉那个毛绒绒的小脑袋，被迅速地躲过了。

“你让我想起一个人，”诺克提斯说道，“不过我猜问了也不会有回答。现在只剩下我了吗？”

他站起身来，眺望不远处的房屋。白狗发出了几声低沉的吠叫，向前跑了几步，回头看着诺克提斯。

诺克提斯最后回头望了一眼院子一角尚未开花的幼苗。他想起昨天那个拥抱，和普隆普特身上的气息。

总感觉这个告别不算太坏，他恍惚地想到。至少好过之前的那些。


	4. 第四章

他们走了很久。

换作平时诺克提斯可能早就开始抱怨着要休息了，但这次他不发一言。他只是默默地跟着白狗走出了街道，不疾不徐地离开那些了熟悉的风景。现在他们到了一片茂密的树林里。已经将天空染红大半的阳光透过交叉的枝枝桠桠洒下来，照在白狗浅色的毛发上留下一个个光斑。诺克提斯闻到独属于森林的潮湿气息，听到不远处传来水被拨动的声响。

爪子踩过草坪和落叶发出的沙沙声停了下来。诺克提斯眨了眨眼，盯住站在他面前的白发少女。普莱娜叹了口气，脸上露出和在门口等着诺克提斯来拿牛奶时别无二致的表情。

“诺克提斯，”她说道，“我不希望这样。”

诺克提斯静默着等待她的下一句话。普莱娜低下头，开始地面上的一块小石子，拒绝与他进行任何眼神交流。一阵风刮了过来，诺克提斯打了个激灵。他举起手，发现原本的条纹长袖睡衣消失不见，取而代之的是一件他从未穿过的黑色短袖。一群落叶在不远处被风卷到半空中，青年的诺克提斯由指间的间隙看着它们再次散乱地下落。

“诺克特！”他听到身后有什么人在喊他，“喂，诺克特——”

他转过身。被笼罩在朝阳里的金发青年在对他微笑，手里举着一台相机。

“找蘑菇找蘑菇，”普隆普特跑到他面前，胸膛的起伏有些急促。“不要一直傻站在这里啦。”

诺克提斯认真地盯住他的脸。正准备转身离开的普隆普特有些不安地停了下来，伸手在他面前晃了晃。“怎么啦诺克特？”他关切地问道，原本兴致勃勃的表情很快就黯淡了下来，“是不是身体不舒服？要么你回去睡觉好了，我不该这么早喊你起来的——”

他没有继续说下去，而是被诺克提斯拥入了怀中。

普隆普特没有挣扎，而是很快地安静下来。诺克提斯深吸了一口气，然后松开普隆普特，看着青年因为不知所措而微微张开的嘴唇。

他亲吻了普隆普特。

诺克提斯讨厌昏暗的天气。

儿时这样的天气让他浑身酸痛，稍微大一些之后这样的天气意味着无法抑制的低落心情。诺克提斯曾经坚信随着年龄的增长，他可以逐渐习得让自己在雨天也有精神的能力，然而这只是一个支撑着他捱过一些岁月的借口而已，就像很多个其他的借口一样。

他的每一次失去都伴着永不停息的雨声。这场雨从很早之前就开始下，而诺克提斯无处可躲。他直直地站在雨幕中央，观看自己人生的播放像在看一部年份久远的电影。

直到普隆普特出现为止。他从永远昏沉的黑云中一点点拨出了一块间隙，让许久不见的阳光得以落下。诺克提斯在原地默默等待着，直到普隆普特向他走来，牵着他的手，两个人一齐向着那块逐渐扩散开来的光明走去。

普隆普特，永远笑着的、光芒四射的、诺克提斯唯一的救星。

现在他站在自己面前，像是对这片永远不会结束的黑暗也无能为力。普隆普特帮诺克提斯驱逐了很多他自己无法面对的敌人，但这一次的他只能自己一个人去。

但他从来没有想过普隆普特会怎么样，诺克提斯意识到。第一次相遇时也好，普隆普特主动来拍他的肩、和他打招呼时也好，踏上旅途时也好——直到十年后的今天，他都从来没有想过普隆普特会怎么样。

普隆普特很慢地抱住了他，即将落下那个诺克提斯第一次忆起的亲吻，那个原本应该除了他自己无人知晓的亲吻。诺克提斯伸手回抱住正在哽咽的普隆普特，转过头用嘴唇去回应他。一个被推迟了太久的吻，一个早已应该发生在电玩城的一角、炸鸡店的卡座、诺克提斯家的沙发、清晨阳光照耀下的树林——一切他们曾经一起去过的地方的吻。

他睁开了双眼。

普隆普特还在他面前睡得很香，身上只搭着一条薄毯。窗外没有一丝阳光，院子里也没有传来狗叫声。诺克提斯仔细听着时针咔哒的声响，确定自己依旧待在那座破破烂烂的老房子里。和普隆普特一起。

他伸手摸了摸自己的脸，果不其然在下巴上找到一些稀稀拉拉的胡茬。应该在去锤头鲨之前就好好打理一下自己的，诺克提斯默默想到。至少应该给普隆普特留下一个好一点的第一印象，不要像个在孤岛生活了十年的野人。

虽然事实似乎的确如此。

他将还在呼呼大睡的普隆普特揽进怀里，开始在男人的头顶落下一个接着一个的亲吻。普隆普特很快就开始在他怀里不安分地乱动起来，过了一会儿之后才终于发出一声含糊的“诺克特”，然后就不再动了。

“诺克特？”一个很微弱的声音问他，“你想起来了吗？”

“嗯，”他在亲吻的间隙应了一声，“你不觉得床变小了吗？”

“床本来就很小，”普隆普特用尚未清醒的沙哑声音抱怨着，“你晚上总是乱滚，我好几次差点被踢下去。”

“我还是个小孩子怎么可能把你踢下去，”诺克提斯一本正经地反驳他，“肯定是你自己睡相太差了。”

普隆普特已经艰难地在他怀里转了个身。他盯着诺克提斯看，有些朦胧的紫蓝色眼眸里带着一点可疑的水雾。“你留下来了？”

诺克提斯没有回答。他凑过去亲吻普隆普特，不出意外地很快就得到了回应。

曾经的他实在是过于拖沓了，已经全然想起的路西斯国王在心中感叹道。这一次他得抓住每一个机会才行，好让第一个吻不再成为弥补遗憾的最后纪念。

瑞布斯正在被露娜用烘焙纸卷起来的凶器一下下砸着脑袋。

“你怎么可以，”露娜用已经被拦腰打折的卷筒坚持不懈地在少年头顶又敲了一下，“在一对新人面前爆粗！瑞布斯，最基本的礼仪呢？”

“你自己不也尖叫了吗？”被姐姐单手按在座椅上动弹不得的瑞布斯毫不示弱地反驳道，“诺克提斯一下子长这么大，你要我怎么反应得过来？现在的他足够让我喊一声叔叔了！”

“我看起来有那么老吗？”诺克提斯用伪装出来的伤感看着他，“我明明已经刮了胡子了，普隆普特才应该被叫叔叔。”

“你叫一声试试看，”普隆普特从一旁捡起一袋尚未拆封的烘焙纸，“我很乐意听。”

“真后悔我之前没怎么叫过，”诺克提斯装模作样地感慨道，伸手把普隆普特手里已经拆了一半的袋子拿走放到烤箱上。“真是岁月不饶人。”

“是啊，”瑞布斯冷冷地接道，“岁月不饶人，诺克提斯叔叔。”

少年显然对于自己已经成为最年轻的一员这件事有些不满。他挣开正在中场休息的露娜，开始把其他三个人往门外赶。“全部出去，挤在这里麻烦死了又不帮忙——”

正在案板前忙活的安布拉发出一声轻笑。瑞布斯恼怒地转过头去瞪他，一边继续把三个人一路推到了门外。

“他也没帮上什么忙，”露娜在面前的门被“砰”的一声关上后镇静地评价道，“瑞布斯只是煮白煮蛋都可以烧掉一个锅子。”

“我听到了！”门后传来一声尖叫。露娜不置可否地耸耸肩，推着另外两个人往茶桌走去。

“我觉得你们姐弟俩都应该注意一下这个推人的习惯，”诺克提斯建议道，然后和普隆普特一起被露娜一把摁下坐在了椅子上。“说起来，当姐姐的感觉怎么样？”

“非常开心，”露娜自己也坐了下来，开始倒茶——并且没有忘记另外两个人的份。诺克提斯看见普隆普特皱了皱鼻子。“虽然我显然没有他那么享受说教的过程。”

“这话可信度不太高，”诺克提斯赶在露娜的下一轮教育前乖乖自己端过了茶杯，“你看起来挺乐在其中的。”

他有些后悔自己没有早些想起来，至少应该在雷吉斯离开之前。和雷吉斯一起生活肯定是件不错的事情，诺克提斯想到。露娜和瑞布斯这样的相处模式曾经让他有些羡慕，即使瑞布斯依旧什么都没想起来，但他们是彼此的家人。雷吉斯是否是一个人度过在这个世界的时间呢？

普莱娜仍然不见踪影。他想过是否应该去问露娜，最终打消了这个念头。毕竟雷吉斯现在应该已经拥有了崭新的人生，不再背负那么多使他总是精疲力竭的重任。

至于其他人——至少他没有看到露娜主动去找什么人。也许他们只能在原地等待，等待曾经熟悉的人来到这里，然后做出他们自己的选择。他也没有问过普隆普特为什么会这么快来到这里。但他们都选择了留下。

而至少这一次诺克提斯没有让他等自己太久。


End file.
